


For me, it was

by FireAngel5683



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAngel5683/pseuds/FireAngel5683
Summary: The first time that Robert meets Aaron he feels something inside of him click and instantly he knows he's screwed because this dirty mechanic has made him feel something he didn't think he'd ever have.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	For me, it was

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading all of the mini-fics and headcanons that I've posted up on Tumblr under the username @robertandaaron-robron.  
AN: This is the thing I ever wrote and published and it was based on that scene where Aaron and Robert were talking about if it was love at first sight or something and Aaron jokes that he hated Rob but Robs all like "for me, it was"

The second his eyes land on him he knows. Somewhere deep inside of him, things clicked. He thinks, ‘yep this is definitely who I’m meant to be with’ didn’t matter if it was a bloke or Aaron Dingle. The second he laid eyes on him he knew that everything he ever needed was standing right there wearing some overalls and looking like some dirty little grease monkey.

It didn’t matter that Aaron wasn’t rich or that he was a bloke because suddenly Robert felt like he fit. All of his life he had been an outcast, an outsider in his own family, but the second he laid eyes on Aaron it was as if he knew somewhere deep inside of him that everything would be okay. It absolutely terrified him experiencing such intense emotions on a complete stranger, let alone a bloke.

Sure he’d slept with men before, but that was quick and simple. No matter how hard he tried to fool himself by telling himself that chasing Aaron would be the same, he knew it was a lie. If he decided to do this, to chase after Aaron, his life would never be the same and it terrified him to death. Yet, the thrill of the chase was captivating and the harder he struggled the more it seemed to reel him in until he was drowning in it.

Yet it seemed that no matter what he did he just kept pushing Aaron away, to protect himself or to protect Aaron he wasn’t sure but he knew he’d end up ruining them both if he wasn’t careful. So he lashed out and yelled, screamed a million things that he didn’t mean breaking both his and Aaron’s heart in the process.

It pained him to see the sad expression on Aaron’s face every time that he shut him out. Pretended that what they had meant absolutely nothing to him when it was everything. Aaron could see him, the real him, and he didn’t care. He knew who he was deep down inside, all the inner workings of him, what made him tick and accepted it. He didn’t seem to care, or perhaps it was that Aaron understood him better than anyone. He understood why he consistently forced people away and hurt them.

Maybe that’s the reason he and Chrissie didn’t fully work. She liked ignoring his past, pretending he wasn’t a farmer's son and that he didn’t have to claw his way to where he was. Some piece of eye candy to show off to everyone else and make them jealous. It was possible he didn’t give her enough credit, perhaps it was that he never allowed her to see that side of him. Never let her see who he genuinely was, just the mask that he constantly wore to protect himself from ever being hurt.

He could never be genuinely happy if he didn’t open himself up and risk getting hurt. For all he knows Aaron could end up breaking his heart, shredding it to pieces. Yet at the same time, there’s the possibility that Aaron could make him happy, truly and completely happy. They could be together properly if he wasn’t afraid. Afraid of what others would think, what his father would say. If he could just open himself up and tell Aaron everything he felt then maybe, just maybe for once in his life since he lost Sarah someone would love him; without him pretending to be someone else.


End file.
